Demon of the Sound
by IronNaruto
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped by Orochimaru at the age of 4 and is being rased by him to destroy konoha Narutoxkinxtemarixtayuya Probably lemon in later chapter
1. The kidnapping

Disclaimer: newest story in my beginning of fame. Thought about this paring for a long time. So I decided to use it. Hope no one did it before me. Here it is my second story.

** Demon of the sound**

** Chapter 1: The kidnapping**

The Kyuubi no kistune destroyed building with its tails. The Yondaime had cast his final justu.

"Bijuu its time for you to die Fuuin justu shiki fuujin" Yondaime said. The demon was sealed within his first born son's body. Blood came out of his mouth as he fell. "Naruto… my son …please live a happy life …..go through the hikari…. and become a great man" Was the last words as the Yondaime left the land of the living. Sondaime saw the body of the heroic fourth on the floor. Cheers could be heard all around the village while to people cried. Naruto as he was in Sarutobi's arms and Sarutobi as he saw his fellow shinobi dead body. A certain snake sannin watch as the kyuubi disappeared.

"Kukukuku it seams the kyuubi has died oh well might as well leave" the sannin said and left. A letter that said Naruto lay on the baby's chest.

"Naruto you shall be respected as a hero in this village and so would you Arashi" Sarutobi said. He picked up Naruto and left.

4 years later.

"Get back you demon spawn" villagers called out to the running child.

"What did I do? Please stop" Naruto said it was earlier he was confused about his life.

_Flashback_

_A happy Naruto woke up and was ready for a new day. "Yosh today is my birthday" Naruto put on his black shirt and some jeans. He ran to the eating quarters. A kid tripped him and he fell flat on his face._

_"Hey look its cat boy" the kid said. All the other children laugh at him. The boy started to kick him in the stomach and chest. Naruto got up and ran down the steps. When he ran down the stairs the owner of the orphanage grabbed Naruto. _

"_Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked. He was struggling to get of the grip of the owner._

"_To bad you demon spawn today will watch in amusement as you try to live on your own today" the owner said. He threw Naruto out the orphanage into the streets where a mob was._

_"There's the demon child get him" a villager said. Naruto just started running crying because bottles and sticks were hitting him._

_End of Flash back _

He was bleeding all over his clothes. Two chuunin stood in front of him. "Arigatou I need your help these people are attacking me" Naruto said pleading to the men. One of them smirks and kicks Naruto to the floor.

"Well if it isn't the kyuubi gaki lets teach him a lesson" the man said. Naruto rolled out of the way and ran. The snake sannin watch as Naruto was being chased. A kunai knife was thrown and hit Naruto in the shoulder. A shuriken hit Naruto in the left leg. Naruto eyes started to became a shade of red it was flashing blue and red. He stopped running and turned around.

"So you finally given up" A villager said as he walked to Naruto. Naruto pulled out the kunai knife and slit the villager's throat. All other villagers were scared. Naruto cracked all bones in his fist and ran towards the chuunin. H e grabbed the jugular and slit it with his nails. The other people ran away from Naruto.

"Don't worry gaki we'll get you sometime" another villager said. Naruto ran into an alley and hid behind a garbage bag the snake sannin had enough and saw enough of his strength. He walked over to Naruto and called out to him.

"Naruto-kun come here I'll help you get back at those people" The man said.

"No I don't trust you, you'll probably try to molest me like other people its all over your face you pedophile" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun my name is Orochimaru I want to help you get back at konohagurke" Orochimaru said.

"Okay" Naruto said and grabbed Orochimaru's hand. He had a kunai in his pocket and stabbed it into Orochimaru's hand. Naruto ran away he ran as far as he can get and hid under a bridge. Naruto staid there and went to sleep. He felt something grabbed him and opened his eyes. His body was tied up and saw the pale skinned man that he met earlier.

"Ohh Naruto-kun your awake well I'm taking you to place where you'll be respected in Otogurke" Orochimaru said.

"Fine I believe you, what did you say your name was?" Naruto said

"Orochimaru, Naruto-kun for now on call me Orochimaru-sama since Oto is my kingdom" Orochimaru said.

"Hei Orochimaru-sama" Naruto said. He just stayed still since he can't move anyway. (A/N: the ropes). He woke up in a room with a bed a bathroom and a closet. "Guess they don't let a lot of sunshine here". What he didn't notice was there were two other beads with someone sleeping in them. He lay down on his bed and went to sleep. The next morning he saw two people staring at him. 'What the hell? Who are you?" Naruto couldn't see well. He didn't notice that one of the girls was blushing. So was the other won but he didn't really see her face.

"I'm Tsuchi Kin" the blushing girl said. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. First of all because she thought he was cute second because he was only in boxers.

"I'm Tayuya what's your name gaki" the other girls said. She thought he was cute to but didn't want to show weakness to men.

"Uzamaki Naruto is my name nice to meet you two" Naruto said with a smile. He got out of bed and stretch. This made girls' blush even more seeing his full body. Naruto ran to the bathroom to starts his new life. "So what is this place?" Naruto was still confused about his new home.

"This is Otogurke we're in Orochiamru-sama's hide out" Tayuya said.

"Oh well where is Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto asked. He wanted to ask him about what he'll be doing here.

"He's in his office but you'll need to ask Kabuto-san to see him" Kin said. Naruto ran to the door and bang on it. A few minutes later a white-haired man with glasses opened the door.

"Yes oh so you're Naruto-kun it's nice to see you can call me Kabuto-san I am Orochimaru-sama's apprentice" Kabuto said.

"Ohayo Kabuto-san but I would like to speak to Orochimaru-sama" Naruto said.

"Hei Naruto-kun he is not busy now so you can follow me" Kabuto said. Kin and Tayuya were surprised to see Naruto be accepted so quickly. Naruto got to Orochimaru's in a short amount of time. Kabuto knocked on the door "Orochimaru-sama Naruto-kun would like to speak to you"

"Send him in" Orochimaru said. Naruto walked into the big office and saw a lot of books and scrolls. "Yes Naruto-kun what is it?'

"Orochimaru-sama I've been wondering why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

"It's because I hated that you were treated horribly and I wanted you to help me get revenge on the people who disrespected you" Orochimaru replied.

"Ano, but nande?" Naruto asked still confused.

"It's because I to Naruto-kun was disrespected in Konoha and that's why we'll crush it together" Orochimaru explained.

"Hei I understand now Arigatou Orochimaru demo still are you going to teach me any justus" Naruto said.

"Hei Naruto-kun you'll be in group of shinobi that will protect me from harm" Orochimaru said.

"Really" Naruto ran to Orochimaru and gave him a hug. "Demo just got excited"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun just go and rest tomorrow you'll have a training session with 4 other shinobi" Orochimaru said.

"Hei Orochimaru-sama" Naruto said. He ran to his bed room in a happy mood. Now he can finally crushed all those people who had treated him wrong.


	2. A New life

**Disclaimer: R.I.P Captain America. I'm still mourning over his death he wasn't my favorite super hero but he still is a symbol to us all. So here you go chapter 2. Please don't flame because my story looks like I copied off of Chances miss I'm no where close to Specula so please tell him I'm sorry if he is offended by me for taking some ideas. And sorry for the insanely long update I had two wedding to prepare for and my whole bunch of birthdays.**

Chapter 2

A New Life

Naruto was walking back to his room. He was happy he can kill the people who had hurt him. He was walking to his room when three people jump out.

"Oi kid don't touch those two girls they're ours" the guy said.

"Hmm wow I'm surprise you like girls since your look like one" Naruto said. "Nani did you say? I'll kill you" the guy said.

"Kuso I can't fight" Naruto thought. "Oh well I guess I have to try to". The first attack that Naruto did was a punch which hit the kid. The kid went into the wall twitching. "Nani? That not my original strength" Naruto said. He swore he heard somebody snickering. He turned around and saw the other two kids run away. "Heh they better now that I have this new found strength" Naruto walked to his room. He lay on his bed "this is gonna be fun".

**4 Years Later (**deep booming voice)

Naruto was called to Orochimaru's office. "You wanted to see me Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Naruto-kun I'm going to give you something, something that will make you powerful" Orochimaru said. Orochimaru's head shot out and bit Naruto.

"Orochimaru-same what did you do?" Kabuto asked.

"I gave him an akuba-fuujin now Kabuto-kun take Naruto to his room" Orochimaru replied.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said. Naruto was placed in his bed. Naruto woke up in front of a cage.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself.

"Gaki come here" something said.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Naruto asked.

"Come to the cell" the thing said. Naruto walked to the cell bars when claws tried to grab him. "I wish I could feed upon your flesh but these bars restrict me from doing so" the thing said.

"I know who you are you're the Kyuubi no Youko" Naruto said.

"Correct I guess humans aren't bakas. Gaki I see you want to destroy Konohagaruke too I'll help you" Kyuubi said.

"You will I'll make sure you get some action in the battle. I'll learn how to open your seal so I can kuchiyose you" Naruto said.

"Doumo gaki now wake up I want you to see your new power" Kyuubi said. Naruto woke up to see a blood red chakra aura around his body.

"Nani is this power? I feel so strong" Naruto said. He stood up but stopped the flow of chakra so he doesn't exhaust. He look up and saw Kin and Tayuya asleep on their beds. He notice something different in Kyuubi's chakra flow. He walked over to her and saw she had a curse seal. "She has one to" Naruto ran his fingers over her neck. Tayuya felt hands on her then kicked the person who was touching her. "Ah" Naruto flew into the bathroom. Tayuya got up and saw that she kicked Naruto. She ran to him then stop.

"I shouldn't show that I'm weak" Tayuya thought. "Oi you Fucking kusotare get up" Naruto heard Tayuya's voice and got up.

"You have one too, don't you" Naruto said. Tayuya looked at him. Naruto showed her his neck. Her eyes went wide. She showed him hers.

"When did you get yours?" Tayuya asked.

"This morning" Naruto replied. Naruto got up and saw Tayuya trembling. He held her close to him.

"Fucking piece of kuso pedophile bit me saying I was fucking to weak" Tayuya said trembling in Naruto's arms. "Doesn't fucking say this happened to anyone ok?"

"I promise I won't Tayuya-chan" Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Tayuya asked.

"Hai Tayuya-chan" Naruto said. Tayuya punched Naruto in the jaw sending him fly into his bed.

"Don't you ever call me that" Tayuya said.

"I'm going to sleep" Naruto said to himself. The next morning Naruto and Tayuya were sent to Orochimaru's office. He saw the people he thought were pussies (Sakon, Jiroubo, and Kidoumaru).

"I've called you go here because I gave you the akuba-fuujin" Orochimaru said. "I need you four to learn how to do justu for shielding and you Naruto-kun will be next in line for my apprentice".

"So I'll be working with Kabuto-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Naruto-kun, also the seishingan let any person turn into akuba-fuujin level 2 demo that person ends up dying" Orochimaru said.

"I'll try it" Naruto said. Tayuya looked at him worriedly.

"Ok Naruto-kun here I want you to stay in that room" Orochimaru said handing Naruto the pills.

"Hai Orochimaru sama" Naruto said. He grabbed the pill and went into the room. He put a seal which kyuubi reinforce. He swallowed the pill and felt a surge of pain went through his body. He fell on the floor holding his chest in pain as the sent out their energy. Kyuubi saw the dark energy and force his chakra to cancel it out.

"Kuso I can't hold this energy back" Kyuubi said. Orochimaru felt the dark chakra Naruto was emitting and actually shook. This chakra was darker than his own. The pain stopped Naruto laid still on the floor. Orochimaru went to the door and try to open it. The Oto go had been gone along time ago. Naruto opened his eyes. He looked at his hands and saw black fur and claws. He turned around and saw he had a tail. He forced all the energy back and turned back into a human. "Gaki the more you progress with my power the stronger you'll get and as proof that you have increased your power when you turn into akuba-fuujin level 2 you'll see more tails" Naruto nodded to kyuubi and opened the door. There stood Orochimaru trying to get in the room.

"Naruto-kun go to sleep and we'll plan out everything later" Orochimaru said. Naruto teleported to his room and laid down on his bed. He drifted off to sleep imagining himself tearing people apart with his new power.

**4 Years later** (Hamster voice)

Naruto stood up from his bed he walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open. There stood a naked Tayuya and kin. Blood shot out of Naruto's nose. He quickly shut the door close. Naruto stood at the door.

"Are you guys clothed or have a towel on?" Naruto asked.

"Hai you can come in here you fucking hentai" Tayuya replied. Naruto opened the door and saw they had towels on. He hadn't notice how well endowed they have become.

"Naruto-kun did you like nani what you saw?" Kin asked blushing.

"NANI!?!?" Naruto exclaimed. "NANDE ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT YOU THINK I'M GONNA PUT YOU ON THE FLOOR FUCK YOU THEN TAKE A SHOWER IF YOU THINK THAT THEN YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!" Naruto was panting from all the yelling.

"Gaki nande are you lying you know you want to" Kyuubi said.

"Shut up I know what I think so don't remind me" Naruto said to kyuubi. "Any way if you knew I sleep in the same room as you then why were you to naked also did you guys take a shower together never mind forget the first question just answer the second one" Naruto said to Kin and Tayuya.

"No we didn't take a shower together" Kin said.

"Ok that clears up a lot of things" Naruto said. Kabuto teleported into the room. He saw them all waked and decided to speak.

"Orochimaru-sama has called all of you to his office" Kabuto said. They walked to his office and saw Kidoumaru, Jiroubo, Sakon, and Kimimaru.

""I have called you hear for an important reason" Orochimaru said. "Kimimaru and you four will be coming to Suna to negotiate with the Kazekage, Naruto-kun you'll pretend to be a sensei and will be commanding this team" Orochimaru gave Naruto three cards. He was happy he could stay with kin but knew the other two guys acted as if kin was their property.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Naruto said.

"Today we start the plan for the destruction of Konohagaruke" Orochimaru said. Tayuya and Naruto walked out of the room.

"Listen foxy don't fucking die on this mission or I'll tell the pedophile to bring you back so I can beat the shit out of you and make you fucking scream like a little bitch" Tayuya said. Naruto was shaking with fear every man knows not to cross the pass of an angry woman (no offence to the girls who read my story). Especially if its one who you know can kick your ass.

"Hai Tayuya-chan I won't" Naruto said.

"Good" Tayuya said and went ahead. Naruto ran up to her and they both went to their room. He started to pack his bags. He put on a genjutsu to hide his real identity. Naruto grabbed some goggles to hide the hint of red in his eyes and also that his pupil's were slanted.

"Kin-chan lets go get those two dicks" Naruto said. They left the room. They stood with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Akudio Yoroi, Tsurugi Misumi, the sound 5, Dosu, and Zaku.

"I shall see you later in Konohagakure" Orochimaru said.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" they said. They then went their separate ways.

"Oi Tayuya nani you so mad your boyfriend is with Kin" Sakon said. The others laugh except Kimimaru and Orochimaru. Tayuya punch Sakon in the face making him hit a tree.

"I don't love him" Tayuya said. Naruto had thought he heard Tayuya but dismiss hit. When he turned back a tree stood in front of him and he hit it and fell.

"Everyone we'll camp here for the day arigatou Naruto-kun for choosing a good spot" Kabuto said.

"No problem" Naruto said twitching in pain on the ground the. Naruto got up and sent up his tent.

"Oi Kin want to sleep with me" Zaku said.

"Nande would she sleep with a faget like you when she can sleep with me" Dosu said.

"I'm not sleeping with any of you I'm sleeping with Naruto-kun" Kin said. Naruto froze he did hear her right she just said she's sleeping with him. Kin held onto Naruto's arm. "C'mon Naruto-kun its time to get some sleep" Naruto went where ever she pulled him.

"Kabuto-san are you really gonna let them do that" Zaku said trying to get Kin to sleep by herself so he can sneak into her tent.

"Yes it's what Kin-san wants them she can do it" Kabuto replied.

"NANI?!?!" Zaku and Dosu said. Naruto laid down in his tent trying to sleep before Kin comes back. But god wasn't on his side because she just came in.

"Naruto-kun are you sleepy?" Kin asked

"Hai Kin-chan so I'm gonna sleep now" Naruto replied he closed his eyes and face the right side of the tent. He heard Kin move and felt somebody creep into the sleeping bag. Naruto turn to see Kin inside his sleeping bag. "You had to sleep in my sleeping bag didn't you" She just smiled and nodded her head. She put her arm around him and fell sleep. While everybody else was asleep he couldn't because of the hands sliding up and down his leg. He knew it was Kin and saw that she was asleep. Naruto fell asleep hoping nothing bad will happen. Naruto woke up to see Kin was gone. He walked out of his tent and saw everybody getting ready. "So when are we heading out?" He activated a genjutsu that made him look like Obito.

"We're gonna head out after we eat there are no more brakes" Kabuto said. They ate and ran toward Konoha. They reached the gate in half a day.

"Halt state your purpose of being here" a Konoha Nin said.

"My team and I have escorted these Oto nin for the chuunin exams" Kabuto said.

"Hai you may enter" the shinobi said. The gates opened and Kabuto walked in.

"Infiltration of Konoha complete" Kabuto said into a tiny microphone. Naruto was walking around Konoha after they got in. He saw Kakashi walking around.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked himself. "Ina I saw it myself he died" Kakashi walk up to Naruto. "Anosa is your name Obito?"

"Ina I'm ……Hikari Shibito" Naruto said.

"Oh, well you're here for the Chuunin exams" Kakashi said.

"Hai my Genin team went to register" Naruto said. Kurenai and Asuma were walking to meet up with Kakashi. Kurenai looked at Naruto.

"_He's so kawaii hope he's not dating anyone_" Kurenai thought. Kurenai and Asuma walked up to Kakashi.

"So Kakashi who is this guy?" Asuma asked.

"An Oto shinobi here with his Genin team for the Chuunin exams" Kakashi replied. Naruto turn to see Kurenai and Asuma.

"Uza… Hikari Shibito" Naruto said.

"Yuuhi Kurenai" Kurenai said

"Sarutobi Asuma" Asuma said. Naruto's body tense at that name.

"So where's your Genin team?" Kurenai asked.

"Signing up "Naruto replied. That's when Kin jump out sand held him.

"You're dating your student" Asuma said shocked.

"If you want to know I'm 12" Naruto said. Time stop and sound was nowhere to be heard.

"Naruto-kun come on lets go" Kin said. Kakashi shook out of his state of shocked.

"Kin-chan my name is Shibito remember" Naruto said trying to convince her.

"Oh yea gomen Shibito-kun you remind me of my friend Naruto" Kin said. Naruto mentally slapped himself.

"_Baka_" He thought. "It's been nice to meet you demo we have to go" Naruto said. He bowed and walked away.

"A twelve year old gaki with a Genin team" Asuma said.

"What I'm wondering is the gaki named Naruto that was the name of Arashi-sensei's son" Kakashi said.

"Well I don't care he's kawaii and I want him" Kurenai said.

"Demo Kurenai he's 11 years younger then you" Asuma said. She didn't care she just wanted him to be hers.

"Kin-chan you could reveal us to them" Naruto said.

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun" Kin said.

"Its okay lets just go to the hotel and rest Dosu, Zaku your rooms are together me and kin share a room too" Naruto said. Dosu and Zaku turned red with anger but dismissed it. They walked into their rooms. Naruto dismissed the genjutsu and laid down on the couch. Kin closed the door and laid down on top of Naruto. Naruto put his arms around her. "Kin-chan I want you to be careful".

"Nande?" Kin asked.

"Because there's people in the exam who try and kill their enemies" Naruto replied holding her tighter. "I'm going to disobey Orochimaru-sama, I'm gonna sneak into the Chuunin Exams and watched you."

"Naruto-kun arigatou" Kin said. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. Kin looked at her loves eyes and laid on his chest. They went to sleep holding each other(Baby voice: Ahh that's swo cute). They woke up by the sound of someone banging on the door to see Zaku and Dosu.

"Nani is it fags?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru-sama asked us to bring you and Kin to the forest right beside the leaf" Dosu said ignoring the comment.

"Let me get ready and wake up Kin" Naruto said. He closed the door on their faces and walk to the couch. "Kin-chan wake up we need to go".

"Naruto-kun don't lick there moans Please don't it won't fit" Kin said(for all women who are offended by that attack the perverts who read these stories EXCLUDING ME). At that time Naruto, Dosu, and Zaku had gotten nose bleeds. Kin got up and couldn't help but blush she knew why he was knock out. She went into the Shower. Naruto woke up to see Kin's smiling face and two pieces of tissue paper in his nose. He got up and looked at Kin.

"Kin-chan lets go Orochimaru-sama wants to see us" Naruto said. He opened the door and saw Dosu and Zaku whipping blood off their noses. "Hurry up u know what happens when we're late to a meeting with Orochimaru-sama." They nodded their heads and got up. The group sprinted to where Orochimaru was. They were under a tree when Orochimaru popped out.

"Naruto-kun and everyone else we are going to start the destruction of Konoha tomorrow" Orochimaru said. "Naruto-kun, me and you will kill some Kusa Shinobi and pose as them" Naruto nodded in understanding the plan.

"Wakatta" Naruto said.

"Now Operation: Destruction of Konohagaruke begins" Orochimaru said. "Now you three go"

"Hai" the Oto Genin said.

"Naruto-kun Dosu told me what you said" Orochimaru said. Naruto was shocked. "Don't worry I'll let you do it I don't want you to lie or disobey me if you want to do some thing asked me ".

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Naruto said and left.

"Because if you do I'll do something you won't like Kukukuku" Orochimaru said.

"Finally were gonna destroy Konoha this is great right Youko" Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"**Huh nani oh yeah its gonna be great not let me sleep or I'll give you diarrhea or something**" Kyuubi said.

"Bastard" Naruto said.

"**Nani was that?**" Kyuubi said

"Nothing" Naruto said.

"**Better be nothing don't want any of this I'll pawn your ass**" Kyuubi said.

"Damn X-box live" Naruto said. Behind a tree a Blue-haired girl watched the Oto shinobi leave and had reported to the Hokage. She knew who he really was and now knew Otogakure's plan.

"**Flash Back You n00bs" Kyuubi voice.**

The Hyuuga-heiress was walking back from registering for the Chuunin Exam.

"I hope Kurenai-sensei can help me with my training so I could good on the Chuunin Exams" The Hyuuga-heiress said. "Demo first I have to find out where she is, Byakugan". The she had search and found Kurenai by the gates. "There she is but that guy that she's talking to has a chakra signature that I remember hmm its on my mind I just can't remember its-its Naruto-kun I can't believe he's back after 8 years he's back I will surely improve knowing that Naruto-kun is back with us" She happy that her crush is back and now was skipping to the training ground.

"**Flash Back Ends j00 got pawned in HALO" Kyuubi's voice**

The Hyuuga-heiress stood in front of the Hokage.

"I see arigatou Hinata" the Sandaime said. Hinata had left the Hokage's office. "So Orochimaru my star pupil decides to return". The Sandaime took a puff out of his pipe. He walked to his closet and opened it. "I thought I never had to use this the rest of my old life". He pulled out the combat suit and laid it down on his desk." This is a new era and all villages shall know that Konohagaruke had defeated Oto".

**Disclaimer: Don't worry guys it's a double chap so you'll get the next either today or later this weekend so please don't think oh we have to wait another millennium to get a new chapter I'm truly sorry about that I shall cut off my own hand if I make u wait that long again so Gomenasai.**


	3. Destruction Arc pt 1

**Demon of the Sound **

**Chapter 3**

**Destruction Arc pt.1**

Human speaking

**Summon/Kyuubi speaking**

_Thinking_

The Oto Genin with Naruto ran to where the Chuunin exams were being held.

"Ok whatever you guys do don't start anything that'll screw up the plan. If u guys get attack by an enemy squad don't fight unless Kabuto-san allows it" Naruto said.

"Hai" the three genin said.

"Now go I'll be meeting you guys during the second exam" Naruto said and walk off. He saw Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"Hikari-kun come here" Kurenai said. Naruto walked over to where the three jounin were. Kurenai pulled Naruto down next to her. She looped her arm with his. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"So why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

"Well this is where some jounin wait for their genin teams to finish the written exam we then congratulate them if they pass and wait until they finish the second exam where we get summon if they know what to do with the scrolls" Asuma replied.

"So" Naruto said "We just wait here".

"Yup" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed he pulled a scroll out of his pocket and opened it. Kakashi read Icha Icha paradise. While Asuma kept on smoking. Kurenai kept on snuggling on Naruto's arm. Naruto read the scroll. "Naruto-kun I want you to use this scroll before I attack the Hokage. Now remember you need 100 people to use this so choose wisely"

"_Kabuto-san is tough when it comes to training especially when he tried to teach me how to use this scroll_" Naruto said to himself.

**Flash Back **

"Naruto-kun you won't learn how to do like that" Kabuto said. Naruto was panting. He wasted too much chakra. "You're lucky Orochimaru-sama said that you could learn how to do this" Kabuto was jealous because even though he could do it Orochimaru never let him use it. There were hundreds of civilian men tied up.

"Alright here's my final try" Naruto said. "Kuchiyose no justu" The smoke covered everything. You could here the cries of the men. Naruto looked at what he summoned.

"Boy I see you are powerful I'll let you call upon anytime you want just have 100 sacrifices" the thing said and disperse. Naruto fell on the ground passed out.

**End Flash Back **

He grinned happily knowing he is getting close to being stronger than Orochimaru. Kurenai put her arms around Naruto and pulled him close to her.

"What are you reading?" Kurenai asked.

"A letter that my sensei gave me before he died" Naruto replied.

"Oh, does it make you remember him" Kurenai said.

"Yeah" Naruto said. He put his arm around Kurenai as a reaction when a bell rung.

"Yosh, finally they finished" Asuma said. Naruto let go of Kurenai blushing. He got up and started walk off to where the he had to meet Orochimaru.

"I'll see you guys at the preliminary exams" Naruto said. He used shushin no jutsu and teleported to where Orochimaru was.

"Naruto-kun so glad that you can make it these Kusa shinobi were so easy I killed them all within a second" Orochimaru said. Naruto walked up to one.

"So whose gonna take the form of the last one" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru-sama" a man said. Kimimaru came out. "Naruto-sama you're here too"

"Kimimaru how many time did I say not to call me that my level of power is equal to yours" Naruto said. "_I had to heal him from his sickness_"

**Flash back**

"Kimimaru you're slower then usual" Naruto said. He and Kimimaru were training. As the sound of blade meeting Kimimaru's bone could be heard around the building. Kimimaru had dodged a slash to his head. When he was about to finish Naruto his heart started to pump fast and his blood seemed to stop flowing. His vision blurred and misses the slash horribly. Naruto notice that Kimimaru paused before the slash was sent then grabbed him.

"Kimimaru are you alright" Naruto said.

"Hai Naruto-san just a little sprain when you hit me" Kimimaru said. Naruto cut his own wrist then swung his arm causing his blood to fly. A drop of it had fallen into Kimimaru's mouth. "Naruto-san what was that?"

"Kimimaru you've been lying to us" Naruto said. Kimimaru flinched and knew that Naruto found out about his condition. "Kyuubi told me that you have a rare sickness so gave you a drop of my blood because it has some of Kyuubi's chakra so it had heal the most infected part of you" Naruto expression changed from a serious to relaxed. "Now you don't have to worry of dying and can become Orochimaru's new body"

"Ina I want to fight along side Naruto-san and be his subordinate for as long as I live you have saved my life now I shall protect yours" Kimimaru said.

"Well then lets shake on it we shall fight along side one another until one of us dies" Naruto said. He grabbed Kimimaru's hand and shook it.

**End of Flash back**

"Ok now that everyone here" Orochimaru said he made everyone changed into the Kusa shinobi. "Let's wait by our gate". They sat by their gate. Naruto saw his old crush, his rival, and some other girl.

"_I wonder who that girls is_" Naruto walked to Sasuke. "Well well an Uchiha I'm gonna love beating the kuso out of you" Naruto said.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said in serious tone giving a glare to Naruto.

"You heard me right you're just an overrated piece of kuso because of your Sharingan, hmm the only real Uchiha that's special Uchiha Itachi for killing his entire clan I wish I was there to see your face looking at the dead bodies of your family members falling down cause your brother cut them" Naruto said. Sasuke tried to punch him but missed horribly. Naruto grabbed his wrist and a kunai to his throat. "I was right you are overrated".

"Hey break it up comeback to the gate don't waste your time on them" Orochimaru said. That's when the examiner popped out.

"Ok you maggots we're gonna start the exams in 5 minutes so stand by your gate" the examiner said.

"Orochimaru-sama that's your old apprentice?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Naruto-kun Mitarashi Anko" Orochimaru said.

"Nice piece of work she is" Naruto said.

"Demo Naruto-kun you already have to girls waiting for you" Orochimaru said.

"Kuso I forgot about them but what they don't know won't hurt them" Naruto said.

"Kukukuku you really want to try and get a lot of women" Orochimaru said.

"Oi dumbass I'll make sure I'll kill you in the forest" Sasuke said. Naruto ignored him pretending to be asleep. "Hey I'm talking to you". Naruto continued to ignore him. "I know you're awake I just saw you talking to your partner".

"Senai Jashuu" Naruto whispered. The snakes had bitten the ground in front of Sasuke. "Don't bother me and go back to your gate the 2nd exam starts in a minute" Sasuke walked off walk away as if nothing happened. The gates opened and Naruto ran in with Kimimaru and Orochimaru. The three of them stood still.

"Kimimaru go and do whatever you want" Orochimaru said.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaru said.

"Naruto-kun go to where Kin-san's team is" Orochimaru said.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Naruto said.

"I will go after my new body" Orochimaru said. "Now go"

"Hai" they said in unison.

"Let try to find Kin-chan Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said and summoned ten bunshins. "Go look for Kin-chan" The bunshins' nodded there heads. The bunshins were hopping around everywhere until one spotted Dosu and Zaku it disperse sending Naruto the information. Naruto shushin to the spot they were at. He stood in front of Dosu and Zaku. Behind him was a beaten Kin. "What were you guys trying to do?"

"Nothing" Dosu said.

"You were trying to rape her weren't you" Naruto said. Kin latch onto Naruto shaking as she held Naruto. Naruto dashed to Zaku and need him in the stomach. He then punches Dosu in the face. "You guys are a disgrace" Naruto tied them up. "I'll leave you there until Orochimaru-sama tells me to let you out". Naruto grabbed some medicine and gave it to kin. He treated all her wounds and let her rest. "Day one is almost over I guess I should sleep too". Naruto lay on the tree with kin on his lap. He woke up to see Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell to inform your team that they need to attack Uchiha Sasuke" Orochimaru replied.

"Wakatta" Naruto said. Orochimaru left. He woke Kin up and the other two. "Orochimaru-sama wants you three to attack Uchiha Sasuke". They nodded their heads understanding their mission. "Alright eat, wash up then we leave". Naruto laid down on the tree and close his eyes. Naruto opened his eyes to a different world. The building were huge, mechanical things were everywhere. A man in re and blue costume with black lines and a man in red and yellow armor were on the ground knocked out. (Hint Hint) A black and blue creature with red eyes stood in the middle of the destroyed city. It pointed to Naruto.

"You're next child" it said. Naruto woke up with sweating. He stood up and went to the lake. He washed off his face and looked at his reflection. The demon popped out in his reflection. "_Something bad is gonna happen to me in that realm and this one please Kami-sama don't let it happen to me_" Kin was at the lake and saw Naruto at the tree shaking. She ran over to him and held him.

"Naruto-kun calm down" Kin said. She held Naruto at her chest. Naruto calm down and rested his head on Kin. "There there Naruto-kun don't worry I'm here for you". Naruto put his arms around Kin. Kin look at Naruto and he looked at her. They moved their faces and Kissed. Kin rubbed his head as Naruto rubbed her back. They stayed like that until Zaku came.

"What are you guys doing?" Zaku said.

"Nothing just tell Dosu we're leaving" Naruto replied. They left the campsite and started to run until they reached where Sasuke was. "Good he's knockout only those two weak girls are there, Zaku, Dosu go attacked them".

"We don't take orders fro you" Dosu said. Naruto cut the side of Dosu's face.

"You say that but Orochimaru-sama gives me approval to kill you guys and" Naruto activates the earth curse-seal "I will". He released the strongest killer intent Dosu and Zaku ever felt but that made the two girls new they were being watch. "Damn now look what you've made me do go get them before it's too late". They jumped out.

"Hey girlies hand us over Sasuke so we can kill him" Dosu said.

"No I won't let you harm Sasuke-kun" a pink-haired girl said.

"Okay then I'll take him" Dosu said and appeared behind the pink-haired girl. He kicked her in the face making her fly into the tree. "I was right Konoha Genin are weak". The other girl came out and hit Dosu in the chest.

"Jyuuken" She said. Dosu coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"So we have another Doujutsu in that team I guess I have to block it, Zankuuha" Zaku said. "I'll find a way to defeat the Byakugan". The Hyuuga girl couldn't block the full power of the jutsu. Her arms were being cut up trying to protect her face. She dropped her arms because of the pain she felt and flew into a tree. Just then a boy in green spandex popped out.

"I will be your opponent now" the boy said.

"Oh really and who would you be?" Zaku asked.

"Me, I am Konoha's binanshi debiru Rock Lee" He said.

"I don't care who you are I'll kill you" Zaku ran and tried to punch Lee but missed and was kicked in the gut. "Son of a bi..." Zaku was about to say but was kicked again in mid sentence. Dosu Came running to hit him with a surprise attack but was kicked into the air. Lee appeared behind Dosu and grabbed him.

"Omote Renge" Lee said. As they went to the ground.

"Kuso my arms and legs hurt I-I-I can't move" Rock Lee was struggling to get up from his position. He look up and saw Dosu standing up perfectly. "How can you be perfectly fine?"

"Well my friend over there had use his Zankuuha to make the ground like a pillow but your attack still did some damage" Dosu said. "Now since you're unable to do anything I shall take this opportunity to kill you" Dosu ran to Lee and hit him with his fist. "Well I guess its time to make you deaf" He flicked the metal causing a low but powerful siren go off popping Lee's eardrum. Lee fell down holding his hear in pain. Dosu picked Lee up and hit him in the stomach. He then kick Lee to where Zaku was.

"Zankuuha" Zaku said. He hit Lee point blank causing Lee's body to get many scars. Lee flew into a boulder knocking him out. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were watching the fight.

"Ino what should we do Sakura was your best friend?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know" Ino replied.

"What do you mean you don't know our allies are about to die and you say I don't know well since you're gonna be a baby and stare then me and Chouji will go ahead: Shikamaru said and jumped out of the bushes with Chouji. (No homo) "_I might be a wuss, I might be a pussy but I shall never back away from an ally_". "Oi Mummy-san your fight is with us now".

"What? Where did you guys come from" Dosu asked.

"From your mom. We just jumped out of the bushes where do you think we came from" Shikamaru replied.

"Are you trying to be a smart ass cause if you are then take this" Dosu found that he wasn't moving. "Wha-Whats? Wrong I-I can't move"

"That's because you're caught in my jutsu" Shikamaru said. Shikamaru made Dosu looked down.

"The shadow it isn't like a normal shadow" Dosu said.

"Kage mane no justu a secret justu from my clan the Nara clan" Shikamaru said.

"And here's another one" Chouji said. Dosu looked in shocked. "Bune baika no justu: Nikudan Sensha" Chouji charged his bodies shape, and was falling toward Dosu. Shikamaru release him from his shadow as Chouji fell.

"Wow the plan worked fine" Shikamaru said when he notice somebody was behind him. A kunai was held at his throat.

"Yes it was a good planned yes it did work but you forgot that I was here" Zaku said as he held the kunai. "Any last words"

"Yeah" Shikamaru said. "Ino help us out now". Ino head shot up and knew she had to help him. She jumped out and threw two kunais and 5 shurikens. It hit Zaku in the backed. Smoke had popped out and a log was in its place. Zaku was at.

"You have nice skin" Zaku said. Ino's eyes went wide in shocked. She didn't expect him to appear behind her. He put one arm around her body and the other hand grabbed her ass.

"Stop let go of me you perv" Ino said. He then made his other hand grabbed her breast. Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing when he saw Chouji sneak up Behind Zaku. Chouji hit Zaku on the back of his head knocking him down. They then felt a strong dark aura coming from the tree that Sasuke was in. Sasuke stepped out with black marks all over his face.

"So he finally woke up I can now see his power" Zaku said. Squad 10 was too scared of the dark aura to move. When Zaku tried to hit Sasuke sound could be heard. Sasuke was holding Zaku's arm as his foot was pushing his face into the ground. But the horrifying part was the Zaku's arm was bent in the opposite direction. Dosu got up from his unconscious state and ran to Zaku. He tried to kick Sasuke causing him to let go of Zaku and dodge. Before Sasuke let go he took the scroll from Zaku. Dosu grabbed Zaku and ran into the bushes.

"So you failed the mission" Naruto said as Dosu landed at the starting point.

"They surprised us with those other 4 shinobi and Sasuke waking up" Dosu said panicking.

"You're lucky that the actual mission was to see if Sasuke wakes up" Naruto said.

"What, so u sent us on a suicide mission? Well at least we came out alive… oi where is Kin?" Dosu said.

"She's waiting for you at the tower so we got you an extra ten scroll and earth scroll" Naruto said.

"I forgot to check if Zaku was missing it, well it doesn't matter we still could pass the 2nd exam now" Dosu said and they started to run to the tower/

"Something isn't right" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Dosu asked.

"This area right here is surrounded by a hundred chakra signatures yet there were at most 70 people left in the exam" Naruto replied.

"So what you're saying is we're surrounded" Dosu said.

"Yup" Naruto said.

"Kuso" Dosu said. "I just got of a fight and Zaku is injured".

"Don't worry I'll handle this just go to the tower and I'll meet you there" Naruto said. Dosu nodded his head and started to run.

"I hope you die" Dosu said. Naruto stood still and looked up.

"Show yourself" Naruto said. A whole bunch of mud clones came out. "I have no time for this" Naruto put his hands into ram seal and focused his chakra. "Shoukyo jutsu: Guou bakudan" Naruto place his hand onto the ground then jumped up onto a tree. The clones walk to the tree Naruto was on. "Shushin no jutsu" Naruto teleported 100 meters away from the area he was just in. "KIA!!!" When and explosion occurred letting everyone in the forest lose balance because of the shockwave. The shockwave also made the ground in the village tremble causing many people to topple over. Anko looked up to see a huge mushroom cloud.

"I've never seen that before in any exam I coached, saw, or was in" Anko said.

"I never thought Orochimaru will go that for killing innocent people" the Sandaime said getting up from his chair after he saw the explosion.

"Naruto-kun I never thought an enemy will give u that much trouble" Orochimaru said. Naruto kept on moving when he saw that all traces of chakra were gone.\

"Damn there was some people that weren't suppose to die…. Oh well that's the consequences of being a ninja not my problem" Naruto said. He changed his appearance back to his old henge. When his body disappeared from the forest and appeared in the tower. He fell on the ground with a loud thud. "Good you guys actually found out what to do with the scrolls, so these are all the people that passed" Naruto searched the room. "_I guess all the people I went to the academy with pass_"

"All right the reason you all are hear is because too many of you passed" the Hokage said making everyone look a t each other. "We are having a preliminary exam to cut the numbers in half." The genin looked acting as if they didn't care. "For those who would like to quit you may"

"We need one genin unless the numbers are gonna be odd" The pink-haired girl said she look at her. "Sasuke-kun please its alright to leave that mark is causing you pain so please stop" Sasuke grunted at her. "Fine if you won't then I will" the girl started to raise her hand but was quickly slapped back down.

"Sakura if you even try to get me out of the exams I will not hesitate to strike you down" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan to show how serious he was. But it made him feel pain because of the seal. Sakura just looked at him with a worried but scared look on her face. Naruto was looking at all the genin when he got a senbon needle. There was a note attached to it and he read it. "_Naruto-kun I want you to fix the machine to make me and Sasuke have the first battle Kabuto_"

"Alright Kabuto-san I'll do it" Naruto said and created a kage bunshin. The clone shushin into the control and rewired the system to make Kabuto and Sasuke fight first. The kage bunshin dispelled and gave Naruto the information. He smiled that the plan prevailed when a pair of arms snaked around him.

"Konichiwa Hikari-kun" Kurenai said.

"Ko-Konichiwai" Naruto said.

"So this means your team passed the second exam right" Kurenai said smiling still holding him.

"Hai Yuuhi-san" Naruto said.

"Hikari-kun you don't have to be so formal just call me Kurenai or Kurenai-chan" Kurenai said.

"Hai Kurenai-chan" Naruto said. Kurenai did a small smile and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. Kin face had turn red with anger jealous of Kurenai.

"Alright the first match up will be……"

**Disclaimer: So how do you like the chapter? If anybody notice the hint hint part is from my other story Newest super and the three people were Blacheart Iron man and Spidey of course. Any way don't worry new chapter is gonna come just have to publish up the newest super hero chapters then I will be in production for Demon of Sound chapters and its gonna be harder the School year is starting and that means home work so don't worry I shall not die.**

**Ja ne**

**IronNaruto **


End file.
